


An Uncle's Reminiscences

by lirin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Sometimes, Imrahil would tell them stories.





	An Uncle's Reminiscences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/gifts).



Faramir always looked forward to his uncle's visits to the city. Imrahil was always just as interested to sit in the archives and chat with Faramir about interesting lore they had read recently, as he was to walk over to the training grounds outside the White Tower and spar with him and Boromir.

Sometimes, Imrahil would tell them stories—everything from battles and bravery to pranks he and Mother and Aunt Ivriniel had played on their tutors. It didn't make up for Mother being gone, but sometimes Faramir could pretend she was there, just out of sight, laughing alongside them.


End file.
